A One Night Stand
by zensurfer
Summary: Harm and Mac finally get it right for one night, but are they going to mess it up once again?


Title: A One Night Stand Author: zensurfer Rating: M Author s note: Set somewhere in season 10 for no other reason than I wanted General Cresswell to be in it, but doesn t fit in anywhere in particular.  
This is my very first fanfic guys, so be nice Also English is not my first language so bear with me if I ve made any mistakes. Disclaimers: The usual I don t own any of the characters or any part of the show. Everything belongs to Donald Bellisario et al. The song used is The Rose by Bette Midler.

1815 Hours Friday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The bullpen was neatly decorated with all sorts of Christmas ornaments. Harriet had been busy organizing the staff Christmas party and the place looked great, Harm mused as he stood in the corner nursing a beer. Everyone was there, Bud and Harriet, Sturgis and Varese, Coates and all the junior staff and Tiner had showed up to be part of the celebrations even General Cresswell was there and he seemed to be enjoying himself. And Vucovic yikes. Harm did not like that guy. Probably because he was so obviously infatuated with his Mac. That s right *his* Mac, he thought. He had finally admitted it to himself, now all he had to do was fess up to the woman he loved. Speaking of which, he hadn t seen her tonight. He looked around the dimly lit room. People were enjoying little snacks and drinks and Christmas carols were playing softly in the background and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Suddenly the elevator door opened and there she was. Harms breath caught and his heart leaped. She was breathtaking in a deep red dress that hugged all the right places. She smiled when she saw him and started walking over.  
"Hi Squid", she smiled that gorgeous smile that he loved so much and he smiled back with a smile that lit up the room.  
"Hey yourself. Can I get you anything? Food, a drink?" a mistletoe perhaps so I can kiss you?, he continued in his head.  
"Yea, I think I'll have some of Harriet s famous punch", she replied looking around the room. "I'm just going to go say hi to everyone and then I'll come find you."

A little while later Harm and Mac were standing around talking to Bud and Harriet about the kids when people had started to fill up the dancefloor. Bud looked to Harriet and held out his hand and she happily took his hand. Awkward silence filled the space between Harm and Mac for a second, but then Harm extended his hand towards her and she gentle wrapped her fingers around his and led him lead her onto the dancefloor. The dj had abandoned Christmas music in favor of Bette Midler s The Rose and as Harm slid his arm around Mac and rested his hands on her hips she brought her arms up to encircle his neck. As they started swaying she rested her head on his shoulder.

Some say love, it is a river

That drown the tender reed

Some say love, it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love, it is a hunger

An endless aching need

I say love, it is a flower

And you its only seed

Harm held Mac as close as he could as he whispered along in her ear, hoping to convey what he couldn't say with words.

It's the heart, afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance

It's the dream, afraid of waking

That never takes the chance

It's the one that won't be taken

Who cannot seem to give

And the soul afraid of dying

That never learns to live

Harm felt Mac sink into him and hold on to him as if holding on for dear life. He felt her tremble as his warm breath caressed her ear and for that moment they were the only two people in the world.

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been to long

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snow

Lies the seed that with the sun's love

In the spring becomes the rose

As the song ended Mac drew back and looked up at Harm. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes and he wiped them away with a watery smile. I love you, Harm , she whispered with a weak smile. Harm s heart was pounding so hard he thought everyone could it, but before he could respond Bud tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Goodnight, Sir, Ma'am", Bud said. Harm cleared his throat and let go of Mac.  
"You re leaving?" he managed to get out.  
"Yea, the sitter just called, A.J. is refusing to go to bed" Harriet replied with a shrug. Mac turned towards them and smiled before hugging Harriet.  
"Thank you so much for organizing this lovely party. It is getting rather late, I better get going also", she hugged Bud as well and quickly left to say goodbye to the others without looking back at Harm. He knew why though. It was because of her confession that he hadn t had a chance to reply to. His heart ached. He said his goodbyes to Bud and Harriet and went to find Mac. He caught up with her in the parking lot. "Mac, wait! Let me drive you home". He flashed her his flyboy grin and hoped she would accept. She bit her lip clearly considering whether or not to accept. Finally she nodded. "Alright, but you're gonna have to give me a ride back here tomorrow to pick up my car". Harm smiled "Deal". They got in the car and rode all the way to Mac s apartment in rather uncomfortable silence. Harm walked her to her door and then finally spotted his chance to set things straight: A mistletoe hanging above her door. Seeing where his eyes were Mac said: "Oh yea, Chloe hung that when she visited". Harm looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Slowly he lowered his head and gently touched his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen and then relax, returning his kiss. The kiss slowly deepened and Harm pulled her closer as they maneuvered their way through the door and into the living room. Mac moaned as they continued kissing and started unbuttoning Harm s shirt. Harm did the same and soon they were rid of most of their clothes. Harm pulled back a little to look Mac in the eyes: He saw fear, hesitation, hope and love. He pressed his lips fiercely to hers as he gathered her up in his arms and carrying her to bed.

0700 Hours Saturday

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

Mac opened her eyes and sunk back against the warm embrace she was snuggled up in. She turned and slid her arm across his chest. Last night had been amazing. When she had stepped off the elevator he was the first person she had spotted. He had looked amazing in black jeans and light blue shirt. She thought that this was going to be the night. First the dance and then she had let those three little words slip. When he hadn't responded her heart had sunk. But then he had offered to drive her home and then and then holy moly! They had made love all night long, finally falling asleep in each other arms less the two hours ago. He still hadn t said those three words she was longing to hear, but she had felt it. He stirred in his sleep. He was beautiful and she loved him so much she thought her heart was going to explode. His phone rang. He opened his eyes, disoriented and reached for his pants, pulling out his phone. "Rabb", he said. He hung up his phone and quickly got out of bed. Mac sat up and pulled the covers around her. Harm was quickly getting dressed. He looked up at her "I gotta go, I m sorry". He put his shirt on and tied his shoes and before she knew it he was at the door. "I'm sorry , he yelled. I ll call you". Mac pulled the covers closer as the tears started falling.

0545 Monday morning

Mac's apartment

Georgetown

Mac was getting ready for work. Most people had secured for the holiday, but Mac wanted to get some extra work done. She needed to get her mind off things. She had spent the entire weekend waiting for Harm's call, which never came. She had been such a fool. He had seen her feelings for him and had used them to get a one night stand. She knew he was on two weeks leave and therefore she wouldn t have to see him for awhile. Her heart was in a million pieces when she went down to the parking lot. Her heart stopped when she saw that her car wasn t there, but then she realized that Harm had driven her home on Friday. She went back upstairs to call a cab.

0630 Hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac walked into JAG. It was almost empty save for a couple of people. She had only just put her briefcase on her desk when she heard a voice: "Working during the holidays, Colonel?" She quickly turned and snapped to attention, but the general waved her off and she relaxed.  
"Goodmorning Sir, I thought I'd get some work done, tie up a few loose ends."

"Well those ends will have to wait, follow me". Cresswell strode out of her office and towards his and she followed with a muttered yes sir .  
Cresswell spent the next 30 minutes briefing her on a new assignment. She would be the legal adviser for an NCIS agent and a SEAL team in country. Black Ops. One month minimum, two was more likely. Mac nodded. She had an hour to go home and pack. When she got home she quickly showered, packed a bag and grabbed a few snacks for the road. As she exited her apartment her phone rang. She considered answering it for a moment, but then decided to let the machine get it. She closed the door and locked it.

2 weeks later

1900 Hours

Harm's apartment, North of Union Station

Harm sighed as he opened the door to his place. He threw his bag on the floor and picked up his phone and dialed Mac s number for the umpteenth time. He put it back in its cradle after leaving yet another message. He felt terrible. He finally had everything he wanted, the woman of his dreams in his arms and then he went and messed it all up again. That morning when he woke up in her bed after the best night of his life, his phone had rung. It had been Frank. His mother had had a heart attack. He had rushed home and packed a bag and had caught the first flight out. He thought Mac would understand. He was sure she knew how much he loves her. But how could she understand when he hadn't told her why he'd left? He had called on Monday and every hour since of every day since, but no answer. His mum had been released from the hospital after a week, she had recovered well and Frank was taking good care of her. Harm had stayed for a few more days before catching a plane home. He had stopped at Mac s place first, but she wasn t home. He was kicking himself. Harm stripped and took a long hot shower. He had to report back for duty tomorrow, at least he would see her then.

One and a half months later

0800

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virgina

Monday morning staff meeting. Harm s head was pounding. He had slept terribly lately. He walked into the boardroom and took his usual seat and that s when he heard it. That laugh. HER laugh. It had been two months since he d last seen her on the morning of their wonderful night of lovemaking. He had returned to work hoping to see her, only to find out that she was TAD to some remote area of the planet. Black ops. Classified. He hadn t been able to get anything out of Cresswell except that she was fine. For two months he had been in pain. His heart had been ripped out of his chest and it was beating there for everyone to see. Or so he thought. But no one had noticed. He had been alone in his pain. But now she was here! Back! Now all he had to do was sit her down and explain. Explain about his mum, explain how much he had been hurting and apologize for been a jackass. His eyes were glued to her as she entered the room. She had lost a bit of weight, but still looked amazing. Her hair was longer and her eyes deep and sparkling. She was laughing. Someone had said something funny. There was a guy by her side and she was touching his arm and laughing at something he had said. He wasn't military, he was wearing a dark grey suit, no tie and he was very handsome. Almost as tall as Harm, dark hair and blue eyes. Muscular, but not too much. Who the hell was he and why was he making Mac laugh? The pair sat down right across from him and Mac looked him dead in the eyes. No smile, nothing. Didn t she get my messages? . Cresswell shook him out of his thoughts:  
"Commander Rabb, are you with us?" He looked at him and nodded Yes sir . "Good", Cresswell continued looking at Mac "Welcome back, Colonel, I understand you had an interesting TAD. And Special Agent Johnson, nice to have you onboard." That was it. Cresswell continued on with their current cases, but Harm was once again lost in thought. Special Agent Johnson? What the hell? Who was this guy and why was he on board and why did he and Mac look so chummy? . The meeting concluded and Harm followed Mac and the Special Agent to her office. Harm leaned against the frame and crossed his arms.

"Hey, welcome back" he smiled his flyboy grin hoping to disarm her. It didn t work. The air was like ice. They looked at each other and this Johnson guy looked uncomfortably back and forth before deciding to end the silence. He extended a hand towards Harm.  
"Andrew Johnson, NCIS." Harm decided to play nice and shook his hand "NCIS, huh? How do you two know each other?"

"Sarah and I were assigned to the same mission as a special task force liaison." Harm muttered something under his breath.  
"Oh yea and what exactly did that entail?" he said out loud.  
Andrew patted him on the shoulder on his way out the door. "Sorry, mate, that s classified." As Mac walked past him he asked where they were going. "Langley for debriefing" she answered as she walked away. "Langley?! Just what were you doing over there?" he all but yelled at the pair, but he didn t get an answer.

2000 Hours

Mac's apartment

Georgetown

Harm stood outside Mac s door. He needed to talk to her, to set things straight. She hadn't come back to work after she and Andrew had left together so he had thought it was a good idea to go over and talk to her, but now he wasn t so sure. He could hear music and laughter coming from inside. He turned around to leave, but the door swung open and out came that blasted special agent. "Commander Rabb!" he exclaimed smiling. Harm wanted to punch him. Mac came to the door and Andrew turned and gave her a hug and a kiss. A kiss! Alright, it was on the cheek, but Harm nearly died. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah" he said and left. Harm and Mac stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Harm asked if he could come in. Mac looked at him for a very long time. Harm thought she looked very insecure and sad and mentally kicked himself again. After what seemed like an eternity she finally let him in. Her apartment was warm and there were candles everywhere and it smelled of something delicious. The Cranberries were playing on the stereo. She must ve picked up on his thoughts because she said "Andrew is a good cook" as she cleared the coffee table of their mugs. Harm just nodded. I shouldn't be here , he thought, she's clearly involved with this guy. His heart broke. Suddenly he noticed a piece of paper on the table and his head snapped up "You're leaving the Corps?!" He was in total disbelief, but she just looked even sadder. She nodded and sat down on the couch. He wanted to say something, but before he could she started crying. He didn't know what to do so he just sat down next to her and put his arms around her. When her sobbing subsided he drew back a little and asked why. Suddenly she stood up. "You jerk! How can I stay?!" She decided to just get it all out, it wasn't like she would be seeing him anymore. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. Damn him, she thought, why does he have to be so cute? She continued "How can I stay and continue working next to you after what happened?" "Mac, I am so sorry!" he said, but she wasn't having it. "You're sorry?! You used me." Harm saw the genuine hurt in her eyes and decided to put an end to it. She opened her mouth to speak again when he blurted out "I love you!" She closed and opened her mouth a few times and he took a tentative step forward. "I love you", he repeated. He closed the gap between them. "I am so sorry I didn't say it that night, but if you'll forgive me I'll say it every day for the rest of my life". Mac was in shock. Harm slowly lowered his head and kissed her gently. She started with a jump, but soon settled into his kiss. He kissed her with all he had desperately hoping she'd believe him.

0300 Hours

Mac's apartment

Georgetown

Mac rolled on to her stomach and admired Harm's naked form. Suddenly he rose and got out of bed. Mac quickly sat up and drew the covers up and Harm could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes and he quickly sat down and took her in his arms. "I m so sorry, sweetheart", he murmured into her hair "I promise I m not going anywhere". He stood back up and put his arms out See? Not even putting clothes on he grinned and disappeared into the bathroom and when he came back out she was on her stomach again propped up on one elbow. "There's something I have to tell you, but first I need to know what happened that morning?" she asked. He looked at her slightly stunned.  
"Didn't you get my messages?" he asked. She shook her head no and explained: "My answering machine deletes all messages after a month. I never heard them." Harm laid down next to her on his back and then rolled on to his side so he could look her in the eyes.  
"My mum had a heart attack" he said and quickly followed with "but she's okay" when he saw Mac s horrified expression. Mac put her hand on his arm and squeezed it, "I m so sorry" she said. He nodded and continued It was Frank on the phone. "I didn't think, I don't know, I thought you knew how I felt. She's alright and I called as soon I had seen her in the hospital, but you didn't pick up. I thought you didn't want to talk to me, I didn't know that you had been sent on an assignment. I am so sorry. I love you heaps, like more than anything in the whole world. Please don't leave." Mac leaned over an placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I know", she said "I was just so hurt and confused when you left. I couldn t bear if it had just been a one night stand because you mean so much more than that to me. I m not leaving, I haven t even submitted the paperwork yet. I just knew I couldn t stick around and see you every day like nothing had happened. I love you". Harm drew her close and she hugged him before drawing back again. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant", she said. Harm sat up and opened and closed his mouth a few times. He didn t look at her. She held her breath and waited. Finally he spoke, still not looking at her "Does Andrew know?" Mac was confused "Yea, he knows, I told him when I found out after we got back. What's he got to do with anything?"

Harm s shoulders slumped forward "Congratulations, I guess. I assume the baby is his". Mac sat up straight and drew the covers up around her "Well you assume wrong!" she said angrily. Harm lifted his head and looked her in the eyes as she continued "I've never slept with Andrew. The man is happily married for goodness sake!" Harm looked confused "But I thought.. I mean you two seem so close and I certainly didn't see a ring on his finger." Mac sighed and relaxed a bit "We are close. I've been having a hard time dealing with what happened on our TAD and since everything is classified he's the only one I can talk to about it. We got back about a week ago and I've been staying at his place... with his wife and kids, alright? He lost the ring in a raid gone wrong late one night, he was devastated. Yes, he's an attractive man and very smart and a genuinely nice guy, but he worships his family and I m in love with you. I ve only known him for a few months, but I consider him one of my best friends so could you please try and be nice to him?" Harm smiled and nodded "Okay, I ll try. But wait, if the baby's not his who's is it?" She just looked at him with a look that said 'are you kidding me?' and didn t say anything. His eyes lit up and he pointed to his chest "Me? It's my baby?" She nodded. He started laughing and shouted "IT S MY BABY!" He got up and jumped on the bed and then fell down in the covers taking her with him. He let out a sigh of relief. "It's my baby. I'm gonna be a father. Holy macaroni we're gonna be a family." He looked her deep in the eyes "We are going to have a baby, you and me". She nodded with tears in her eyes as he drew her in for a hug. "I love you so much" he said "both of you".

The end


End file.
